villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Smiling Hawk
Smiling Hawk is a minor antagonist in the videogame Jade Empire. He is one of the two masters of the reputable martial arts school called the Black Leopard School. He fights with his more honorable rival Master Radiant over how to manage the school. He appears only in the third chapter in the sidequest of the Black Leopard School. He was voiced by , who also played Inquisitor Lim from the same game. Biography Background Smiling Hawk was a student at the Black Leopard School under Master Radiant. Originally named Liu, he was a member of the group of more experienced students known as the brothers. Though ranked as the Third Brother, Liu was never content with his status. Though a gifted student, he wasn't particularly skilled in combat, preferring to study books and knowledge. His thirst for knowledge was considered unnatural by Master Radiant, but that thirst was rivaled only by Liu's ambition to claim stations he hadn't earned. Liu discovered a dangerously unnatural technique that makes it possible to harness the style and power of another person. When Master Radiant heard about this, he forbade Liu from dabbling with things he couldn't control. In his self-righteousness, Radiant expected Liu to listen to him, but Liu decided to test the powerful technique on his master. He didn't realize that the technique takes not only the target's power and style, but their life as well. While Master Radiant slept, Liu sneaked into his room and used his new technique to steal Radiant's fighting powers, killing him in the process. Following the death of the one person who could challenge him, Third Brother Liu renamed himself as Master Smiling Hawk and went on to assume the leadership of the Black Leopard School. However, the spirit of Master Radiant remained around, and in addition to Smiling Hawk, the only other people who knew of his death were First Brother Kai and an unnamed Second Brother. They kept it a secret, and while Master Radiant never left his room, he was able to challenge Smiling Hawk's claim of the school. The school was divided between the followers of the two masters. Of the six brothers, Smiling Hawk was supported by Third Brother Renshan, Fifth Brother Shangjin and Sixth Brother Gaoshan, while the other three supported Master Radiant. Smiling Hawk taught to use force in getting what one wants, while Radiant taught peace and self-control. Smiling Hawk couldn't reveal that Master Radiant was a ghost because he would have made himself a suspect in his death. He also didn't have the courage to fight Radiant because he had no experience of battling spirits and believed that he couldn't steal anymore power from him. He also knew that none of his followers were powerful enough to do the dirty work for him. However, neither could Radiant deal with Smiling Hawk. At some point, Smiling Hawk approached Second Brother, asking him to do something for him. Second Brother had never made his dislike of Smiling Hawk a secret and refused. Smiling Hawk killed him the same way he killed Radiant, staying quiet about his disappearance. With the power stolen from Radiant and Second Brother, Smiling Hawk was at least an equal of Master Radiant. Radiant could never risk himself or First Brother Kai, for they were the only ones keeping Smiling Hawk from guiding the Black Leopard School on his self-serving path. The power play of the Black Leopard School stood on a delicate balance, but it was slowly turning in the favor of Smiling Hawk who was gaining more power. Fate of the Black Leopard School If the last Spirit Monk visits the Black Leopard School, Master Radiant allows them to join after they best four novice students. He then assigns the new student to prove themselves against the brothers from the weakest to the strongest. This is because in his ghostly state, he can sense in the Spirit Monk a power that makes Smiling Hawk unable to steal their power the same way he has stolen power from others. After Fourth Brother Yu is defeated, the new student gains the attention of Master Smiling Hawk. His closest supporter, Third Brother Renshan, takes the Spirit Monk to Smiling Hawk's room for a private meeting. Certain that the new student is powerful enough to defeat the ghost of his rival, Smiling Hawk asks the Spirit Monk to kill Master Radiant and First Brother Kai in exchange for a reward. However, he doesn't reveal at this point that Master Radiant is a ghost. Smiling Hawk's triumph If the Spirit Monk accepts Smiling Hawk's offer, Third Brother Renshan withdraws from his fight with the new student on the uncharacteristic pretext of illness. The Spirit Monk duels with First Brother Kai, killing him. Both Master Radiant and Smiling Hawk come out of their rooms to see what's happening. Third Brother Renshan attempts to attack Master Radiant for speaking against Smiling Hawk, only to be killed easily by Radiant. Fourth Brother Yu and Novice Han Tao attempt to defend Master Radiant from the Spirit Monk, but they're killed as well. Master Radiant then fights against the Spirit Monk until he's dispersed. Now in full control of the Black Leopard School, Smiling Hawk rewards the Spirit Monk by teaching them the Hidden Fist support style. He also gives them 800 pieces of silver and the Gem of Black Flame, and he also allows them to ransack Radiant's room. However, not willing to take the risk of a powerful rival in his school, Smiling Hawk removes the Spirit Monk from the Black Leopard School, never speaking with them again. Smiling Hawk's downfall If the Spirit Monk turns down Smiling Hawk, he furiously throws them out, promising that they won't survive against Third Brother Renshan. Before the fight against Renshan occurs, Smiling Hawk teaches him the Hidden Fist style. Despite Renshan fighting better than before, he's not able to kill or defeat the Spirit Monk. Following Renshan's defeat, First Brother Kai takes the Spirit Monk to privately meet Master Radiant who tells the full story behind everything. Certain that the Spirit Monk has the best chances of defeating Smiling Hawk, Radiant sends the new student to confront him. Meeting Smiling Hawk in his room, the Spirit Monk is given one last chance to aid him. If accepted, the quest plays out as described above. Refusal results in Smiling Hawk kicking the Spirit Monk through a wall, after which they duel in the common area. After Smiling Hawk loses more than half of his health, Third Brother Renshan attempts to defend his master. Instead, Smiling Hawk steals the power of his loyal student, killing him and regaining full health. He then continues the duel which ends with his death. With his killer gone, Master Radiant's ghost leaves the Black Leopard School, naming First Brother Kai as the new master. The deceased master gives the Spirit Monk the Heaven's Blessing Gem and teaches them the Paralyzing Palm support style, while Kai gives them a couple of Smiling Hawk's items: the Gem of Inner Genius and the Rote of the Endless Mind technique. Personality Smiling Hawk is a ruthless and ambitious man whose main concern is his own advancement. Aspiring to be more than just Third Brother Liu, he uses a dark technique to steal power from other people and is willing to resort to murder to remove obstacles. Knowledgeable and cunning yet not very wise or patient, he believes he knows what's best for the Black Leopard School. He teaches his followers to utilize brute force to advance themselves and follow the Way of the Closed Fist. However, Smiling Hawk is too cowardly to combat the ghost of Master Radiant himself, like a true follower of the Way of the Closed Fist would. While the master was still living, Smiling Hawk tested his new technique on him only when he was asleep. Smiling Hawk usually speaks in a civil if condescending manner, complimenting the last Spirit Monk for their skills. If they decide to help him, he rewards them as promised, but still expels them from the school for being too powerful for his liking. If they turn down his first offer, he becomes angry and throws them out with a death threat. If they reject his final offer as well, he tries to kill them with a deadly composed demeanor. He also cares very little about the students, murdering Second Brother for defying him. Should Third Brother Renshan die (either by the hand of Smiling Hawk or Master Radiant), Smiling Hawk is unconcerned for losing his most loyal follower. Powers and Abilities During his time as a student, Smiling Hawk was regarded to be gifted but not an overly good fighter. He taught himself to use an unnatural technique that allows him to kill another person, and at the same time, claim their power and style as his own. He can also use this style to replenish his own health. The only known person stated to be immune to this technique is the last Spirit Monk. In combat, Smiling Hawk switches between the White Demon martial style, the Ice Shard magic style and the Hidden Fist support style. He is strong enough to kick the Spirit Monk through the wall of his room into the common area. Category:Jade Empire Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rivals Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hypocrites Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Psychopath Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice